lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Template talk:Sexual Identities
You have homosexuality in there twice. Atom 03:22, 11 September 2006 (UTC) This template makes me feel uneasy. For one, it distinguishes certain intersex conditions as being different sexes and not describing different conditions; are you going to list all intersex conditions as being different sexes? Is this even an appropriate and correct usage? How are you defining "sex", here, in your categorization? By the sexual identity article, listing sexes doesn't seem to be part of sexual identities, something which relates to sexual orientation; even that article notes that the term's usage isn't quite clear and unambiguous. Listing various topics relating to gender then, by use of the primary definition on that article, would thus be incorrect. The overall impression one gets is that the template is quite confused. Dysprosia 08:44, 11 September 2006 (UTC) I mentioned that on his talk page. I think that this template still needs alot of thought and work. My impression is that the emphasis was on getting a template out there, and working out the details of what ought to be on it later. If I had a clear picture of what its purpose was, I could be more constructive in suggesting how it could be changed. From looking at it, we start with "sexual orientations". I suppose that could be useful, but it puts Anthrosexuality and pansexuality, which are essentially the same thing, on this list, even though are lower in incidence, as is asexuality. "queer" isn't a sexual orientation, it is terminology that used by a portion of people who either are, or identify as homosexual. There are a list of the sexes. Which most people are familiar with as male and female. There are intersex peoples, but again this is a low incidence in the population, and yet intersex, and unusual (low incidence) variations of male and female are listed. SO, this reference might be good for someone in biology, or in certain areas of medicine, but not really a reference that most people would use. It would be good material for a wikipedia article on intersexuality, or a template just for intersexuality related articles. The Gender category throws in some of the other terms. I can see how these would be useful in certain gender related articles, such as "transgenderism". I'm not sure people who saw value to this category would get use out of the other categories. In "other" category: homosexuality and transgender is listed, even though both were previously listed. Polyamory is listed, and so need for "polyamorous", but polygamy, polyandry and polygyny aren't listed. If they were, I am not sure how they would relate to the other categories. I think the approach of a templte in search of articles that had some marginal relationship is probably not the best. A better aproach would be to identify a series of related articles, and then list terminology they have in common, and/or pointing to one another in a template (a brief, small template). So far the "STD/STI" template comes the closest to fitting the bill on this. The "Sex" template is too expansive and non specific. Atom 13:48, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Template Title I have concerns about the template title. The various aneuploidies (and gonadal dysgenesis) listed for "sexes" have little to do with "sexual identity". Or, if you want to keep the title, it is more appropriate to replace the "sexes" section with male and female. Of course, even then, the title should be "Human sexual identities". TedTalk/ 14:39, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Sexes I see no reason to have the various chromosomal variations that cause male vs. female in a template for Sexual Identities. If there are no objections, I will replace them with Female, Male, Man, Woman, Intersexuality. Those articles may or may not refer to the various chromosomal abnormalities. TedTalk/ 01:20, 19 September 2006 (UTC) I see no problem. Although the chromosomal differences may have intrerest for some people (biologist/scientists) I don't see that being useful to the majority of readers. Atom 12:09, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::who cares this is an encyclopedia, it should be useful scientifically and biologically, not to the majority of readers which it think would actually find this much for interesting, as for male and female as opposed to man and women, the male/female people got quite pissed off at me when i added it to male and female saying i was being human-centric, total bull in my opinion. i thought it was important to include sexual identities male and female are that they dont have anything to do with sex (intercourse) but do have to do with sex (whats between your legs).Qrc2006 08:59, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe you are right about male/female not being included. TedTalk/ 13:31, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :I agree that the sexes should be Female, Male and Intersex. :Female(xo), Female(xx), Female(xxx), Female(xy) are all females with female internal reproductive organs and female external genitalia. :Male(xx), Male(xxy), Male(xy), Male(xyy) are all males with male internal reproductive organs and male external genitalia. ::Turner syndrome, Swyer syndrome, Klinefelter syndrome and de la Chapelle syndrome cause hypogonadism at puberty requiring hormone treatment for the development of pubertal secondary sex characteristics and are usually infertile (though some may be able to have children using assisted reproductive technology). ::In Trisomy X syndrome and XYY syndrome, gonadal function and fertility is normal. ::I do not think this sexual identities template should be attached to any of the articles on the above syndromes. Sexual identity problems are not characteristic of these syndromes and the articles about them should not imply that they are by including this template. :::I can attest that ambiguity of body is deeply entwined with my sense of sexual identity, but I can't speak for anyone else. It's a topic on which I don't think I can objectively write. Jack Hare 07:16, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :An Intersex(xo/xy) is an intersex (some xo/xy mosaics are female, some are male, and some are intersex depending on the mosaicism). :Male and female are sexes. Man and woman, like boy and girl are developmental stages of human males and females, not sexes. :Panda411 17:01, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::The only remaining problem appears to be male/female vs man/woman. What I see is that "sexes" is not really appropriate for this template. As Qrc2006 points out, it is not sex that matters, but how individuals indentify themselves (gender). I will go about correcting the template. TedTalk/ 13:31, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Gender identity is not the same as sexual identity. The two articles on the subjects propose completely different ideas. Dysprosia 11:29, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Added top/bottom to 'other' See Top and bottom in sex and BDSM (talk) Sai Emrys ¿? 06:01, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Hmmm ... that "other" line is getting quite full ... ... and I'm really wondering when it was that "pimp", "Geesha girl", "porn star", "prostitute", and "sex offender" became sexual identities. I'm not interested in arguing over whether they might be seen or might be interpreted as sexual identities (which claims smell rather strongly of OR). All I ask is some authoritative references that, for example, pimps (or even some pimps) feel that their involvement in the sex industry is not merely what they do for money but fundamentally woven into their sexuality and personal identity. These are all very bold claims that require bold evidence; and the claim that "sex offender", in particular, constitutes a sexual identity is on the border between the extraordinary and the bizarre. I'll accept the claims if the evidence is provided, but only if. --7Kim (talk) 17:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) * On review of the history, these items appear to have been added by an unknown editor who struck once, never to be seen again. I feel justified in summarily removing them. If anyone has arguments to advance for them, they can be restored. --7Kim (talk) 18:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) * Removed. I also removed Homosexuality and transgender, because the page does not refer to a sexual identity but a differentiation of two different concepts -- important, certainly, but this is not the place for it. I moved Same gender loving from "Other" to "Sexual Orientations". I removed "Celibacy" from "Sexual orientations", because to the extent that it can be interpreted as a sexual orientation it is indistinguishable from and redundant with asexuality, and to the extent that it is distinct from asexuality, it is not a sexual orientation (or identity) but a particular sexual practice not specific to any orientation or sexual identity. If anyone feels a need to restore what I have removed, please feel free. --7Kim (talk) 18:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Technosexuality I've removed 'Technosexuality' from the template, and also intend to remove 'Same Gender Loving'. Technosexuality seems analogous to metrosexual, which isn't on the list. If anything, it's a fetish, and description '1' on the page doesn't even go that far. The other descriptors are words for people that: - Do not experience sexual attraction - Are sexually attracted to the same sex - Are sexually attracted to the opposite sex - Are attracted to people of either sex as well as to people with a non-binary gender identity. Same gender loving is likewise inappropriate because it is a nonce-term. If we are going to include synonyms and slang, then the template will quickly become useless. Leoniceno (talk) 02:24, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Anthrosexuality if the other template is locked with anthrosexual on it, this one should include it too for uniformal purposes. Reverting back, please provide a reason for why it shouldn't be on.--Cooljuno411 (talk) 02:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :The other template is locked because you were edit warring, for which you were blocked. I'm not going to revert further until the AfD has ended, but your hostile attitude and approach to editing aren't winning you any friends. Fireplace (talk) 03:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC)